


War, What is it Good For?

by AotA



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AotA/pseuds/AotA
Summary: Koz has had a fascination with the heavy blade that the Stalker wields for a long time now, even if Hunhow's voice seems to be gone from it. When she finally gets it into her hands, she considers just how much her arsenal has grown since then.





	War, What is it Good For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulStealer1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/gifts).



Koz holds the heavy blade aloft, the sentient energy tainted to her favorite green.

She remembers this blade: War.

Ordis had given her the broken remnants of the blade that her warframe had broken, but as neat a blade as that broken War is, she has long wanted to feel the original in her hands. It's taken her years, but finally, she has carved enough of Hunhow's fragments limb from limb to find the right bits to forge into a replica following the blueprint she had managed to piece together over her repeated encounters with the Stalker.

It's… different.

She distinctly remembers it skewering her warframe's chest and pinning her to the deckplates of the orbiter.

Koz isn't sure how Stalker managed it though. The only sharp parts of this weapon are the tips and to force the rest of the blade through a warframe's armor is insane. This is a blunt weapon, a bludgeon. If it cuts anything it's going to be more by _accident_ than anything else. The sharp, cutting edge that she's found so reliable as a one-handed blade faces inward. It might be dangerous to someone's fingers if they happened to be stupid enough to stick their hand in the gap between the two halves of the blade, but that's it.

She gives it a careful swing, getting a feel for its balance and weight.

Galatine Prime is all long, slender blade, made to cut enemies limb from limb or bleed them dry if the first strokes don't finish the job. Heavier and slower, Gram Prime will cut or crush, more a blade for making those critical strikes compared to the former. Paracesis, odd weapon that it is, is poison to sentients, less a tool for cutting or crushing as it is taking that which the sentient cannot tolerate and cutting them with it.

War is definitely a weapon for crushing. Bodies. Spirits. Hopes. Perhaps the name is more apt than she had originally thought.

The fragment of that broken War Koz keeps is sentiment. This one she will keep as a trophy to her efforts. Countless assassinations picked out of the available missions to provoke the Stalker. So much time spent hunting down oculysts on Lua to get them to call in the conculysts and battalysts while slogging through the corpus forces until the bodies of crewmen, moas, and ospreys of all types are thick on the crumbling floors.

It's not disappointment that she feels, even if War is not her preferred kind of weapon.

What Koz feels is accomplishment. It's years of work finally paying off at last.

She doesn't set her newest weapon aside just yet. Koz will test its mettle first, culling the hordes of grineer teeming on Sedna.

Maybe then she'll go swat some poor, unlucky souls on Venus into orbit for her own cruel sense of humor.

She imagines taking a swipe at Nef Anyo's stupid face and launching _him_.

Oh, that would be so great, being able to do more than swindle Nef out of his money when she can.

It's just unfortunate that the corpus has such a well-developed sense of self-preservation. The likelihood of that actually ever happening was rather low. Life goes on though. Missions to run. Enemies to kill. Operatives to rescue. The Origin System is slow to change, but she's seen it slowly shift. Not always for the better, nor for the worse, but the sense of stagnation has lessened. What the system is today is not what it will be tomorrow, and she looks forward to seeing it, even if it looks like it might lead to her pointing her blade at someone she once thought the worlds of.


End file.
